Deseo
by SexyDiva
Summary: Prisionero del deseo atroz de poder, no media las consecuencias de sus acciones, fiel creyente de que el fin justifica los medios. Despiadado y desalmado, fiel a sus convicciones y metas nunca creyó que algo le afectaría, hasta que lo hizo. Comprendiendo que su deseo era mucho más amplio que solo el ansia corrosiva de poder
1. Chapter 1

He… ¡Estoy nerviosa! (Ue.e) Bueno pues…  
Diva: ¡Al grano!  
¡Bienvenidos a nuestro clásico de Halloween! Un crossover de YOI y DS (*-*), gracias mil por darle una oportunidad  
Diva: algo a aclarar antes que cualquier otra cosa, es que esta historia es la hermana mayor de otras dos historias que saldrán también para este especial de Halloween, obviamente están relacionadas entre sí, hay referencias de unas en las otras, pero no tienen que leerlas todas para entender. Cada una es completamente independiente y se puede sostener por sí misma, pero si, recomendamos que lean todo el especial  
Por si les interesa el siguiente saldrá mañana y el último pasado mañana, sus nombres respectivos son "Soledad" y "Miedo" (;3). Otra cosa es que "Soledad" será igualmente de "Yuri On Ice" Mientras que "Miedo" Sera para "Free! Iwatobi Swim Club". Si ya se (e.e). Y aclarado esto, aquí el prólogo…

 _Disclaimer_ _: Ni "Yuri on Ice" Ni "Dark Souls" son de mi propiedad, derechos reservados para sus respectivos propietarios. Yo solo soy la loca a la que se le ocurrió hacer un crossover, que seguramente nadie jamás habría imaginado posible._ _Y obvi la imagen tampoco es mía, pero la cosa es que tampoco se de quien es, si alguno lo sabe, me lo dice y yo lo aclaro en capítulos posteriores_

 **Advertencias:** OoC, Yaoi, transponer a las hijas de la oscuridad como hombres, relaciones toxicas

 _ **Deseo**_

Todo permanecía en calma, en inquebrantable paz. Solo la oscuridad y el silencio reinaban. En una ominosa reverencia a su señor, que ahí mismo había caído, hacía ya eones. Pero su creación, el abismo, permanecía imperturbable, expandiendo su territorio con pasmosa calma pero calamitosa seguridad.

El abismo no era nada más que oscuridad y silencio; que avanzaba por el mundo extendiéndose. Un cementerio perfecto, el final del mundo, tal como la gloriosa alma que lo había concebido deseaba que fuese.

Todo era silencio mortal, hasta que como hacía miles de años no ocurría, un murmullo comenzó a hacerse eco dentro de aquella inmensidad oscura. Uno que a diferencia de todos los demás, que habían tenido la intención de detenerle y por ende venían de su exterior, este nació dentó de él, como no pasaba desde que su creador muriese. La mismísima oscuridad que le conformaba tembló y rugió.

Polvo de huesos, hacía milenios olvidados y vueltos cenizas dentro de su basta oscuridad, se alzaron y arrastraron como una terrible criatura. Poco a poco las calaveras, las costillas, fémures, omoplatos y todos los demás huesos recuperaron sus formas y figuras, como si sus propietarios nunca hubiesen muerto, y armaron un nuevo cuerpo.

La misma oscuridad descendió sobre aquella figurita delicada, recientemente armada por aquellos huesos reconstruidos. La oscuridad se fundió con ellos, impulsada por el mismo inmenso poder que le creo, se convirtió en los órganos, músculos y piel del esqueleto recién formado, y un instante después el cadáver jadeó con fuerzas, impulsado por nada en especial, pues a pesar de haber existido y formado una conciencia desde el preciso momento en el que su padre fue acecinado, nunca había vivido, algo tan natural como el aire y vital para él era algo desconocido, y aun así era algo que su cuerpo apenas formado exigía para mantenerle en pie.

Se acostumbró a respirar, a sentir el corazón dentro de su pecho que palpitaba violentamente, el líquido caliente que le recorría por completo la anatomía. No tardo en realizar que por fin, después de miles de intentos, por fin lo había conseguido, había podido formarse un cuerpo nuevo y habitar con su pequeña alma en él.

La absoluta oscuridad no era ningún impedimento para él, podía ver perfectamente por lo que emocionado (aunque no sabría describir la emoción, que le había aumentado el ritmo cardiaco desde el primer momento y le hacía cosquillear ansiosamente las puntas de los dedos) alzó los brazos y observó, primero sus palmas, sus largos dedos, las delicadas muñecas, y hasta ahí podía atisbar pues la oscuridad se cernía entorno a su figura, en un manto hermoso y vaporoso que se sentía de maravilla contra su piel.

Jugueteó por un rato con su cuerpo, caminó vehementemente, giró sobre su lugar con mucha más gracia que cualquier bailarina, palpó su anatomía sobre sus ropas y acarició suavemente, familiarizándose con el tacto, las pocas tiras de piel a su alcance, terminando con el rostro y su extremadamente largo cabello.

Solo un instante después, con una velocidad alucinante, se detuvo, borrando cualquier expresión de sorpresa y alegría que apenas hacía no más de medio segundo llenaban su rostro. Miró detenidamente hacía el prado de huesos pulverizados, el oscuro cementerio del que había emergido, el sitio de su concepción.

No tardo en sentirles, pues a pesar de su mediocre existencia, las unas sabían de la existencia de las otras. Su alma, el fragmento cedido del alma de su padre, resonó con los demás y pudo ayudar a que sus hermanas tuviesen un cuerpo adecuado para habitar. Tenían mucho que hacer, mucho que planear, una venganza que consumar y, acabar con las obtusas y arbitrarias leyes naturales de su mundo.

Todas eran prisioneras de los anhelos y metas de su padre, de sus más profundos o superficiales sentimientos.

Nacieron de su alma fragmentada, cada una representando uno de los sentimientos que alguna vez habían conformado la psique de su padre, y él no era la excepción, aunque jamás se sintió delimitado por ello. Esos sentimientos ahora eran parte de ellos, parte tan suya como lo fue de su padre, el motivo primigenio por el cual nacieron, por el que comenzaron a existir.

El deseo de su padre le había concebido a él, la parte más pequeña, y aun así el más poderoso de sus anhelos y ambiciones. El deseo ardoroso, demoledor e imbatible de venganza, de poder, de lograr sus metas sin importar los costos o medios. Él era el prisionero del deseo de su padre, ahora SU deseo.

Continuará.

Gracias por leer, esperamos que este prologo haya despertado su curiosidad y eso (n.n). Hemos de confesar otra cosa, estas historias iban a ser un one-shot, pero les agregamos el prólogo porque era mil necesario. Pero pensándolo sería como publicar el prólogo a principios de mes y después el shot como tal el 31, luego pesamos en irlos sacando semanalmente de uno en uno, pero sería algo injusto, porque solo uno sería publicado el 31, así que hemos decidido córtalos en cuatro, contando el prólogo, e ir publicando un capitulo a la semana

Diva: Yo he de aclarar que no hemos terminado de escribir, solo una historia está completa y no es esta ¿Entonces por qué publicamos este primero? Pues porque temporalmente va primero. Así que a modo de guía, deberían leer este primero si quieren leerlos todos  
El problema realmente fue el terrible septiembre que tuvimos los mexicanos, iniciamos súper bien, con el ánimo a full y escribiendo mucho, pero entonces empezaron los terremotos, las inundaciones, los huracanes y bien que mal si nos afectó anímicamente a todos. Además, nada que ver con los desastres naturales, pero yo me rompí el pie, bueno no fue una ruptura solo un golpe, que por poco me deja invalida (ò.ó). Pero de que todas van a estar listas, lo estarán, serán publicadas en tiempo

Diva: Sin ya nada más que agregar, nos retiramos  
Un beso :)  
Diva: Abrazos  
Y si han llegado hasta aquí valen mil  
Diva y Yo: ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!


	2. Chapter 2

He de aclarar antes de cualquier otra cosa que no pretendía publicar tan tarde, lo que pasa es que tuve problemas médicos, pero bueno ya estoy bien (:P)  
Diva: Sin más que agregar, más que agradecer a quienes leyeron el prólogo, esperamos que este capítulo les agrade y vamos haya

 _ **Deseo**_

Lejos en el norte, en una tierra amurallada, un gran rey construyó un magnifico reino, Drangleic le llamó.

Las historias fluían en el aire, cantadas de voz en voz, las magníficas hazañas del recientemente coronado rey de Drangleic, esos cuentos le trajeron de vuelta a estas tierras malditas. Solo un hombre con ese poder, un hombre que había conseguido las cuatro grandes almas y había ascendido al trono por méritos propios, solo un hombre así era digno de él.

Conseguir una audiencia en aquel naciente reino fue complicado, incluso para él. El gobernante estaba demasiado ocupado cimentando e erigiendo su reino. Aunque pudo buscarse tiempo en su ajetreada agenda para recibirle.

Estaban en un campamento militar, soldados corrían de aquí para allá, entre las enormes carpas de terciopelo rojo. Seguía al canciller Wellager, el mismo hombre que le había conseguido la audiencia. El hombre apenas entrado en años seguía luciendo jovial y rozagante, vestido con una armadura negra, más telas y pieles que acero o hierro, preparado para el crudo clima frío del nuevo reino.

Había una carpa que resaltaba de entre todas, en el centro del sitio elegido, visible incluso antes de atisbar el resto del campamento. El lugar hacía el que el canciller le guiaba. El que sin lugar a dudas hacia las harás de castillo provisional, hasta que la construcción del mismo fuese concluida.

El hombre le pidió que esperase afuera mientras que él le anunciaba debidamente. Su única respuesta fue una sonrisa y un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, hechos que le causaban jaqueca. Fingir dulzura y empatía era agotador.

El canciller atravesó las telas rojas dejándole solo, afuera. Miro con disimulo a los guardias que flanquean las "puertas" de tela, sus armaduras doradas, lustrosas y luminosas como reflejos mismos del sol. Asqueado por sus pensamientos, forzándose a ocultar una mueca de desagrado volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

Unos minutos más tarde, molesto por la tardanza decidió ocupar sus manos, en nada mejor que reacomodarse la túnica, que estaba perfecta. El exterior era de terciopelo blanco, el forro de piel calientita (*), perfecta para el clima frío, no es que a él le afectase algo tan minio como eso pero debía fingir incluso en los factores más pequeños. Incluso reacomodo el broche de plata que había puesto en su túnica, era la exquisitamente trabajada figura de una flor, de la que ni siquiera se había molestado en conocer su nombre. Al finalizar, por fin el canciller, salió solo para reingresar indicándole que le siguiera.

Dentro de la carpa había aún más soldados, algunas mesas preparadas con aperitivos, otras tantas llenas de papeles. Los guardias estaban flanqueando el imaginario camino hasta el trono (al fondo del lugar), donde él rey aguardaba.

Otabek rey de Drangleic le miraba desde su sitio, sus espesos ojos negros encima de la figurita delicada que caminaba detrás del canciller. Su cabello negro recortado a media melena, su corona de plata resaltando en aquella negrura, su armadura hacia una reminiscencia a la del canciller, pieles y telas oscuras, solo que él sí llevaba un peto sobre las capas de ropa y una capa propia de un rey (**). Su piel pálida, no perdía color, solo denotaba que el monarca era originario de aquellas tierras frías.

Era demasiado notorio que el hombre había abrazado la oscuridad y se había alejado de la falsedad de la luz (***), aquel conocimiento casi le hizo sonreír.

\- Majestad- El canciller hizo una reverencia delante del gobernante- Le presento a Yuri, un hábil hechicero de tierras lejanas, quién tanto a buscado una audiencia con usted mi rey.

El rey le hizo una seña con la mano a su hombre. El canciller se apartó del camino de inmediato, dejando al Yuri solo delante del rey. El rubio, de pomposo peinado, hizo una reverencia delante del rey, al tiempo que inspiraba, llenando sus pulmones de aire listo para hablar, cuando una voz socarrona le increpo.

\- ¿Qué te trae ante la presencia del rey? Y ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en verle?- Yuri alzo la vista, notando que al lado del trono se encontraba otro hombre, que por supuesto no había notado, quién podría notar a seres tan mediocres como aquel que había hablado o a los dos soldados de alto rango que se encontraban tras el trono, cuando el aura radiante del rey estaba presente.

Yuri tuvo que, literalmente, morderse la lengua para no soltar ningún insulto contra aquel, que curiosamente se parecía al rey, rasgos que solo podían pertenecer a parientes sanguíneos estrechamente emparentados. Solo que este hombre llevaba el cabello más largo, la piel bronceada y los ojos azules. Pudo ver la ironía en sus ojos, y en su sínica sonrisa que le mostraba sus dientes, mientras más reparaba en el sujeto ese sus ganas de golpearlo incrementaban.

Otabek miró con desaprobación a su hermano, más no intervino, volvió a centrar su mirada en el rubio que tenía delante, como si apoyase la noción de su hermano. Después de todo esta reunión era para conocer las intenciones del extranjero.

\- Su reino es joven y para otras naciones esto los convierte en un blanco fácil- Casi vuelve a perder su autocontrol y sonríe ante la turbación y furia que causo en aquel hombre- Vengo del otro lado del mar y allá los gigantes se preparan para atacarles.

\- ¿Es eso cierto?- Se escuchó una voz femenina de fondo.

\- Podría ser información falsa

\- Y si es cierto ¿Qué haremos?

Los soldados detrás del trono compartieron una mirada preocupada sin decir nada, el canciller compartió una mirada rápida con el hermano del rey, antes de que ambos mirasen a este, esperando su resolución. El gobernante seguía mirando directamente a los ojos del hechicero, negro con verde, un abismo sin final y un mar de veneno líquido encontrándose por primera vez.

\- Si me permite la osadía majestad, de sugerir en actos bélicos de los que no sé nada- La voz tranquila del extranjero silencio el incesable cuchicheo de los soldados, todas las miradas recayeron de nuevo sobre del rubio.

\- Hazlo- Acepto de inmediato el monarca.

Era la primera vez que le escuchaba y le gusto la fuerza de esa voz grave.

\- Acaban de concluir una guerra, están más preparados para un combate que los gigantes. Aprovechen esto y tómenlos por sorpresa, atáquenlos en sus tierras antes de que ellos puedan terminar de alistarse e invadirlos.

El silencio reino apenas termino de hablar, todos y cada uno de los presentes sopesando sus palabras, el infame acto de guerra que significaban, pero si los gigantes estaban decididos a atacar era mejor devastar las tierras enemigas que las propias ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Pero y si este indicio resulta falso?- Inquirió a viva voz el hermano del rey.

\- Lord Jean- Le increpo con suavidad y respeto el canciller- El joven Yuri nos ha venido a advertir de una calamidad, ¿Qué podría ganar mintiendo? Ha realizado un gran acto de nobleza.

JJ como gustaba ser llamado guardo un momento de silencio, comprendiendo las palabras del canciller, realmente que ganaría con mentir- ¿Puedes asegurar tus acusaciones…? ¿Puedes asegurar que los gigantes vienen a atacarnos?

\- Por supuesto- Contesto al instante con falsa solemnidad- Los vi con mis propios ojos.

\- Entonces así será- La poderosa voz del rey resonó como un trueno en la quietud mortal que prosiguió a la aseveración del forastero. Todos se sobresaltaron al escucharle y verle levantarse con todo su poderío real- Mila, Victor- Apenas y giro la cabeza para ver a los soldados detrás de él, quienes cuadraron los hombros y se pararon correctamente en sus posiciones- Preparen a los soldados- El dúo asintió y sin hacer esperar a su rey salieron de la carpa, cumpliendo sus órdenes- Canciller prepare los navíos- El hombre asintió con solemnidad- Hermano necesito que me ayudes a planear una estrategia para el combate.

JJ aun en shock por la reacción de su hermano, apenas atino a mirarlo ante su directo llamado, sintiendo la mano del otro sobre su hombro, sonrió de manera taimada, no podía ser de otra forma.

\- Oh donde estarías sin mí- Suspiró con fingido cansancio, haciéndose el importante.

\- Gracias- Otabek sonrió acostumbrado al tono altanero del más alto- Gracias también a usted por la advertencia- Su voz se suavizo apenas imperceptiblemente al dirigirse al rubio, un hecho inconsciente que él mismo no noto, pero tanto el extranjero como su hermano sí.

\- No fue nada alteza- Respondió con aire casual, restándole importancia, como si cualquier persona en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo. El extranjero se despidió con una reverencia.

El canciller le espero y con una mirada le indico que lo siguiera, Yuri así lo hizo, dándole la espalda a los hermanos, avanzando hasta abandonar aquella carpa.

Ambos le observaron hasta que su fina figura desapareció tras los cortinajes rojos- ¿Te gusto he?- Más que una pregunta, aquel tono jocoso del de ojos azules le pareció una aseveración al monarca.

\- ¿Qué dices?- Bufó con aire ofendido-Apenas si lo conocimos. Lo vimos unos cinco minutos.

\- Eso mismo, yo también lo vi- Entonó con una sonrisa sínica el más alto, como si estuviese revelando la verdad absoluta del mundo.

Otabek le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, como si quisiera entrar a la cabeza de su hermano, para poder comprender lo que ocurría en aquella estrambótica mente.

\- ¡Vamos Beka!- Le grito indignado, con tono infantil- Tenemos que admitir que es la persona más hermosa que jamás hayamos visto. Ya me lo había dicho Wellager "Un ser de belleza sin par".

El rey guardo silencio aceptando las palabras de su hermano. De verdad que el hechicero era hermoso.

\- Oh- la voz dulzona de su hermano despertó al rey de sus pensamientos, bastante perturbado- Yo que creí que nunca encontrarías a nadie que te gustara- Fingió limpiarse algunas lágrimas imaginarias con un dramatismo tal que causo que el rey entonara los ojos- Pero me sorprende tu sangre fría hermano- Otabek volvió a mirarle, sin comprender sus palabras. JJ suspiro hacia dentro, lamentándose lo lento que a veces podía sr su hermano- Es un hechicero errante, probablemente nunca vuelvas a verlo.

La realidad de las palabras de su hermano le vino encima como una avalancha. Comprendió entonces la magnitud de la revelación, lo mucho que le había gustado el foráneo, lo horrible que le sonaba no volver a verle nunca. Tanto así que el pensamiento casi se volvía sólido, pesaba a su alrededor, le sofocaba. N dijo nada, tan solo salió corriendo ante la atenta mirada de su hermano, que sonrió como si le sonriese a un niño pequeño.

\- ¡Vamos que tú puedes campeón!- Le animo con un tanto de orgullo y otro poco de burla, antes de que el otro saliese de la carpa, dejándole solo con la planificación del ataque.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

\- Podría habérmelo dicho- Recriminó con suavidad el canciller al hechicero- Podría haber acelerado la reunión.

\- Le informe de mi urgencia canciller- Musito distraídamente, mirando el frenesí de los soldados que estaban desmontando el campamento- Y usted se apresuró todo lo que pudo, el rey no podría haberme recibo antes, usted mismo lo dijo.

\- Uh… oh- Murmuró palabras inconexas, debía decirle algo más al forastero, pero las órdenes del rey le urgían a dejarlo cuanto antes- Gracias por la advertencia, no sé cómo podríamos pagárselo.

\- No hace ninguna falta. Sería una pena que un reino como este, con el magnífico futuro que les espera, fuera destruido antes de su verdadero amanecer.

El canciller solo pudo sonreír ante las palabras. Le dio una reverencia y nuevamente las gracias antes de partir velozmente a cumplir el encargo de su rey.

Yuri continuó andando con parsimonia, saliendo de los cada vez más reducidos terrenos del campamento, preguntándose cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Estuvo a punto de adentrarse al bosque cuando sintió una mano enorme ciñéndose entorno a su muñeca, deteniendo su marcha. El hechicero quedó en shock ante el sorpresivo acto, no había escuchado la carrera, ni sentido la magnífica presencia del monarca hasta que este ya le había dado alcance.

Se giró lentamente, con las extremidades agarrotadas por la sorpresa, en parte también indignado consigo mismo por no haber notado al rey acercarse.

Otabek le miraba a los ojos, su mirada oscura era como un hoyo negro que destrozaba y engullía todo a su paso, incluso a él, su cabalidad, conciencia y fuerza fueron devoradas por aquella mirada oscura.

\- Ma… majestad- Tartamudeo nervioso, a partes iguales por la inesperada presencia del rey como por su falta de previsión.

Hasta entonces el gobernante pareció notar sus acciones, soltando lentamente, sin querer hacerlo, el brazo delicado del rubio.

\- He… tú… no puedes irte- Soltó con torpeza, sin mediar consecuencias, dándose un golpe imaginario en la cabeza por su osadía. Sus palabras fueron guiadas por sus deseos, sin una razón coherente, y sin una mentira creíble para ocultar sus verdaderos deseos.

Yuri pudo recuperar su cabalidad en esos momentos de duda del pelinegro. Miró con una ceja elegantemente alzada al rey, sin decir nada, cruzó los brazos contra su pecho inflexiblemente, esperando una justificación para aquellas palabras.

Otabek casi se desmaya ahí mismo, estaba acalorado, aun y a pesar del frío ambiente que les rodeaba, avergonzado consigo mismo por sus acciones sin sentido, y nervioso por esa mirada verde que parecía que taladraba hasta su alma. Tardo un minuto entero en armar una historia creíble, que impediría que el hechicero se fuese para siempre.

\- Aún tenemos que comprobar que lo que dices es cierto, así que nos vas a acompañar- Ordenó con cierta duda y timidez, pero su tono autoritario y poderoso volvió, haciendo que el hechicero se estremeciera placenteramente al escucharle hablar así, apenas a un paso de distancia.

\- Vaya forma de agradecerme- Murmuró de manera resentida- Les advierto de un inminente ataque, ponen en duda mis palabras y ahora quieren arrastrarme a una tierra que pronto se convertirá en un campo de batalla.

Ciertamente había verdad en las palabras dolidas del hechicero, pero Otabek decidió pasarlo por alto deliberadamente, su necesidad de no alejarse del rubio resultaba increíblemente fuerte (a la vez que incomprensible), mucho más ahora que estaban tan cerca.

\- Como sea, vendrás con nosotros- Ordenó con el tono frío, demandante y orgulloso del rey que era, molestando en demasía a Yuri.

\- Ha… no eres mi rey, no puedes ordenarme nada, solo voy de paso por tus tierras y pronto ya no estaré bajo tu jurisdicción- Indignado y molesto se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse- ¡AAAAA!- Lo que no se esperaba es que aquel descarado rey se lo echara sobre el hombro, como si fuese un costal- ¡Bájame imbécil!- Chilló comenzando a patalear, dándole con las rodillas en el abdomen, claro que el único que se hizo daño fue el mismo al golpear el peto de su armadura- ¡Maldito!

El hechicero continuó gritando y pataleando, retorciéndose inútilmente ante la fuerza del rey que andaba con paso firme y relajado, como si no llevase en el hombro a un furioso rubio que se hacía daño a sí mismo al golpearlo en el pecho y la espalda, estrellando sus finos miembros contra el metal de su armadura.

Continuará.

*- El atuendo de Yuri es una copia calca del atuendo que uso Daenerys para viajar al norte, al otro lado de la muralla

**- Si les interesa conocer a cabalidad la armadura de Otabek pueden ir a Google imágenes y escribir "King's Vendrik armour set"

***- En el universo de "Dark Souls" la oscuridad no es un sinónimo de maldad. Las eras del mundo se dividen por épocas de luz y oscuridad, mientras que la época de luz es el tiempo en el que los dioses gobiernan sobre la tierra, las épocas de oscuridad competen a la raza humana, en épocas de oscuridad los humanos gobiernan la tierra. Aunque claro la información fue tergiversada en conveniencia de los poderosos (o sea los dioses)

Y bueno eso es todo, les agradecemos su preferencia. Y ya saben si han llegado hasta aquí valen mil (;D). Hasta la próxima  
Diva: ciao


	3. Chapter 3

Solo quiero decir que lamento el retraso, la semana pasada no tuve muchos ánimos, pero he aquí el capi. Y gracias por los favoritos, los follows y los comentarios, nos animan muchísimo para continuar (n_n)  
Diva: Y sin más que agregar esperamos que disfruten este capítulo (:D)

 _ **Deseo**_

La sorpresa fue grande cuando encontraron al hechicero enfurruñado en una esquina, evitando hacer contacto visual con cualquiera, en la popa del barco que el rey y su comitiva ocuparían en aquel viaje. Excepto JJ, el hermano del rey sonrió con orgullo, ante el muy impulsivo acto de su hermano.

Con el pasar de los días Yuri consiguió relajarse, recomponer sobre sus facciones su máscara de tranquilidad. Cada día el rey se acercaba un poco más, y él se lo permitía, vamos, que después de algunos días las intenciones del rey se volvieron claras, además de sumamente evidentes dadas sus acciones diarias.

El largo cabello plateado del caballero Victor oteaba con la brisa marina. Desde la parte alta del barco, al nivel del timón, observaba con el ceño fruncido a su rey, quien miraba por uno de los laterales del barco hacia el mar, al lado del hechicero, sin decir nada ninguno, solo se hacían compañía y aquello le estaba causando nauseas al caballero.

\- Victor- La voz cantarina de Mila apenas consiguió hacerle desviar la mirada para ver a la pelirroja, que borro su sonrisa juguetona al ver el sombrío semblante de su compañero en armas- ¿A qué se debe tu mal humor mi amor?- Cuestionó algo preocupada y otro poco sorprendida, esa no era una expresión habitual de su alegre amigo.

\- Es ese hechicero de poca monta- Dijo apenas con una voz comprensible.

Mila le acompaño, recargándose sobre la baranda de madera, mirando hacia su rey y el hechicero en cuestión.

\- Oh- Musito con ternura- ¿Te sientes desplazado?- Victor miro a su compañera, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada ella continuó hablando- Yo también, el tiempo que el rey nos dedicaba ahora lo paso con ese usurpador- Dramatizo de manera infantil- Pero me contento con solo verlo- Termino de manera soñadora, apoyando los codos sobre el barandal y su barbilla sobre sus manos.

\- No me gusta cómo se metió a nuestras vidas, no me gusta lo que le hace al rey (además de a veces insultarlo, como a todos los demás). Presiento que se trae algo entre manos.

\- ¿Cómo qué?- Cuestiono distraída, mirando embelesada a su rey- Ya te sabes la historia, el mismo rey arrastro a la brujita hasta aquí, él no quería venir.

\- Tal vez todo esto es una trampa, y él está coludido con los gigantes- Soltó con furia, como si hubiese resuelto el dilema.

\- Cariño… exageras- Habló con dulce obviedad- No busques cosas donde no las hay, nuestro rey se enamoró. Oh…- Suspiró, juntando sus palmas frente a su rostro como si orase, en ese instante su armadura dorada destello con el sol, cegando momentáneamente a Victor, además de revolverle un poco más el estómago- Amor a primera vista- Canturreó con voz melosa.

\- Agh- Se quejó audiblemente el alvino, consiguiendo que Mila deshiciera aquella pose y esa expresión, que tan molestas le resultaban- No me fio de él.

\- Uh, celos de niño caprichoso- Resentida rezongó desestimando al caballero- Eres como un niño que no quiere que la bruja mala se lleve a su papá.

\- Aha, admites que es malvado- Soltó con una sonrisa orgullosa, como si hubiese ganado el debate. La clérigo ni siquiera se dignó a contestar, tan solo rodo los ojos, y volvió a sonreír al mirar la pequeña sonrisa que portaba su rey, tan solo por tener la compañía del hechicero.

 _ **##################**_

\- Tenías razón- La voz del rey consiguió que Yuri alzase la vista y le mirase.

Hacia un mes que habían llegado al otro lado del mar. Abandonaron al hechicero en el barco, junto a una docena de soldados para custodiarlo, mientras los demás desmarcaban y se adentraban en las tierras de los gigantes.

Desde su prisión en el barco Yuri podía escuchar los sonidos de la guerra, a veces podía incluso ver el fuego de las explosiones lamiendo el cielo, y el humo negro que se perdía en el cielo gris. Un mes en el que no vio a nadie más que a los soldados que le acompañaban. Un mes abandonado ahí a su suerte. Por lo que se permitió mirar con resentimiento al rey, y esta vez el monarca no paso por alto la mirada.

\- Lamento no haber confiado en tu palabra- Se disculpó inclinando la cabeza.

Otabek se había escapado del campamento, había corrido hasta que los músculos de sus muslos y pantorrillas ardieron insoportablemente, como si la carne se le fuese a derretir del hueso. Un mes sin la presencia del hechicero, sin su insolencia y cálido silencio, sin su hosca mirada verde, fue un mes insoportable para el rey. Aunque estaba seguro de su salvedad, esa noche no lo había podido soportarlo más y había corrido a su encuentro.

No le importo la mirada rencorosa, ponzoñosa, que parecía taladrarle el cráneo permitiendo el escape de sus ideas. Solo le importo mirarle bien y a salvo.

\- No mentía. Lo repetí hasta el cansancio, pero no quisieron creerme, no hasta que lo vieron con sus propios ojos- Verdad entonada con un cinismo acusatorio, calo hondo en el mayor.

\- Por eso vine a disculparme, por dudar de tu palabra.

\- Ya que- El hechicero se encogió de hombros, antes de levantarse de su cama, pues el monarca había irrumpido en el camarote que le habían brindado- ¿Necesita ayuda? Le aseguro que nunca habrá visto a un hechicero como yo- Ofreció andando paso a paso, con calculada lentitud, hacia el pelinegro.

El rey dudo, no sabía que tan hábil era el rubio en el combate, no quería que abandonase la seguridad que le brindaba el barco, pero tampoco quería alejarse de él por tanto tiempo, quién sabe cuánto más se prolongaría la guerra. Gustaba de mirar al hechicero, como caminaba, sus expresiones, sus labios moviéndose al hablar, sus finas manos, sus dedos delicados, tan solo poder observarle le alegraba el corazón. Estar a su lado era acogedor, aun en silencio, pues ninguno era peculiarmente parlanchín, especialmente él.

\- Bien- Aceptó el ofrecimiento con un suspiro derrotado, sus deseos le habían ganado a su razón.

\- Excelente- Sonrió el rubio. Pasó de largo al pelinegro hacia la puerta y salió del camarote, el mayor le siguió apenas medio segundo después.

\- ¡Señores de pie!- Rugió hacia los soldados. Cualquier acción por parte de estos se detuvo, se pararon perfectamente rectos y con los ojos fijos en su rey esperaron sus próximas indicaciones- ¡Prepárense, alisten todo lo que necesiten para la batalla! ¡Que nos vamos a la guerra!

\- ¡Si señor!- respondieron al unísono, paso seguido corrieron a recoger sus armas, sus pasos ordenados resonando sobre la madera y la quietud nocturna, se colocaron adecuadamente sus armaduras doradas, y marcharon ordenadamente fuera del navío.

Yuri miro embelesado al monarca, sus ojos ilusionados destellando ante la luz de la luna. Sentía que podría derretirse cada vez que escuchaba ese tono potente, esa vos viril y gruesa, con un ligero toque ronco al final, pronunciada justo a su lado.

El rey volteo a mirarle, encontrándose de lleno con aquella hermosa expresión, que nunca antes le había visto, el mismo sonrió deslumbrado ante la expresión y la belleza del hechicero. Su pálida epidermis resaltaba al ser bañada por la luz plateada de la luna, sus ojos verdes, siempre fieros, brillaban como si hubiese presenciado algo que le robo el aliento. También sintió un poco de celos, al pensar en que habría provocado esa expresión en el más pequeño, deseando que él pudiese provocarla.

\- Vamos-Musito obligándose a salir de su ensoñación, apartando su mirada de la ajena y avanzando hasta la salida. Yuri le siguió con un retraso de tres segundos, aun hipnotizado, tanto o más como el mismo Otabek se encontraba.

Al principio solo era el poder de su voz, el poder de un rey, pero en esta ocasión fue todo, la pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios, la mirada intensa en aquellos calamitosos ojos negros, su cabello azabache que le acariciaba la piel del rostro, su mismo rostro atractivo. Aun ahora, siguiendo los pasos del monarca, podía sentir extrañado su corazón latiendo desbocado, su rostro se sentía caliente y no entendía por qué.

\- Cuando esto termine- La voz profunda de Otabek detuvo los pensamientos y la marcha del menor, él rey se detuvo un momento después- No hay manera en que pueda pagarte la información que nos brindaste, solo… Esto es más como un capricho que como un agradecimiento, pero no me malentiendas, estoy y estaré eternamente agradecido contigo.

Una mínima muestra del nerviosismo del gobernante fue aquel desvarió, aquellas vueltas que dio con palabras falsamente firmes sobre un mismo tema, sin atreverse a avanzar, nervioso, tal vez incluso temeroso. Yuri caminó el trecho que les separaba, con la curiosidad mordiéndole la punta de los dedos, ansioso por conocer que quería decir el rey. Se detuvo al lado del azabache y con gentileza coloco una de sus manos sobre su fornido antebrazo.

Otabek casi salta en su sitio sorprendido por la acción. Miró hacía la manita pálida sobre la piel negra de su guantelete, incluso creyó (o deseo) sentir la calidez de esa extremidad en contacto con su piel. Demasiado tiempo se quedó mirando el lugar donde hacían contacto sus cuerpos, al reaccionar alzó el rostro y topo sus ojos con los verdes del otro. Una mirada plagada de confusión recibió la ansiosa suya, pero había una pisca de pasiva curiosidad a la que el rey quiso aferrarse. Ilusionándose tal vez en vano, pero era lo que necesitaba para proseguir.

\- Cuando esto termine acepta ser mi reina- Finalmente dijo, sin titubear, con convicción ardiente y sus ojos oscuros fijos en los contrarios.

Yuri quedo estupefacto ante tales palabras, aunadas a la voz del rey, y en específico a ese tono que tanto le fascinaba, sus ideas fueron prácticamente barridas dejando en blanco su mente. No esperaba aquella proposición, aun menos en un momento como aquel. No podía dejar de mirar la intensidad de los ojos negros del rey, su nerviosismo creciendo en sus irises, la boca apretada en una línea apenas dibujada sobre el rostro, sus mejillas queriendo tornarse rojas. Su rostro masculino ampliamente agradable para la vista.

Guiado por algo superior a sí mismo, a sus pensamientos, pues no tenía nada en la mente al realizar sus acciones, se acercó al rey y presiono sus labios contra los otros. Un toque que basto, que respondió a la proposición, que destruyo el nerviosismo del monarca. Tan solo una caricia de pieles que ceso tan rápido como inicio.

Cuando la conciencia volvió a Yuri se apartó del rey apresuradamente, preguntándose furioso que demonios lo había impulsado a hacer eso. Apartó su mano del antebrazo del pelinegro para comenzar a bajar por la rampa de madera.

El rey le siguió sin darle espacio suficiente, las puntas de sus pies rozaban sus talones en cada movimiento, frustrando al hechicero, que quería un poquito de distancia para poder acomodar sus pensamientos. Estaba por girarse para gritarle algo indecible al rey, cuando este mismo lo tomo con su mano izquierda sobre su hombro, y el brazo derecho enroscándose con la habilidad y la maña de una serpiente entorno a su cintura.

Otabek hizo que Yuri girase torpemente sobre su propio eje, casi tirándolo en el proceso, si no lo tuviese tan firmemente sujeto hubiera terminado en el suelo, aunque si lo estrelló con cierta violencia contra su pecho, al atraerlo hacia si para estrecharlo con demasiada fuerza. Excesiva para la fina anatomía del hechicero, no acostumbrado al contacto físico, menos aún a uno tan violento. Como pudo consiguió apartar su rostro del frio peto del rey, exhausto apoyó su barbilla contra su grueso hombro, cubierto por una hombrera metálica y parte de su capa que le envolvía.

\- ¿Acaso quieres matarme idiota?- Gruñó con la voz constreñida por el bruco abrazo de oso al que el pelinegro lo sometía.

El monarca aflojo su agarre, lo suficiente para Yuri se sintiese cómodo y pudiera respirar, aunque aún estaba presente la seguridad de que esos enormes brazos no lo dejarían apartarse- Solo estoy feliz de que hayas aceptado- Sonrió con sus palabras el mayor, apretando solo un poquito su agarre, con alegría incontenible.

Aquella voz ronca que tanto adoraba susurro en su oído, enloqueciendo sus sentidos. Hasta entonces sus brazos habían estado estáticos a los costados de su cuerpo, inconscientemente los alzó y los anclo en la amplia espalda del más alto, correspondiendo su abrazo. El rey sonrió un poco más, estrechando más cerca el cuerpo de su prometido, cuidando que su emoción no lo venciera y volviese a lastimar y enfurecer al rubio. Yuri se dejó, permito (por qué él también lo deseaba) que Otabek lo abrazara, por todo el tiempo que quiso.

Minutos o horas, quien sabe cuánto tiempo transcurrió, hasta que el mismo rey soltó a regañadientes al hechicero, murmurando algo de su tardanza, él otro cabeceo afirmativamente, aun abrazado al pelinegro. Le soltó apenas un momento después, apartándose unos cuantos pasos del rey, y de los extraños sentimientos que su cercanía le provocaba. Finalmente ambos terminaron de bajar aquella rampa y ahí Otabek le tomo de la mano, son reprendiendo al rubio que se giró para encararle

El mayor lo detallo profundamente y Yuri se sintió empequeñecer ante esto. Segundos que se volvieron una eternidad, cada uno mirando su reflejo en la mirada del otro. Finalmente el monarca simplemente sonrió, apretando con gentileza la pequeña mano que tenía sostenida. Yuri se sonrojo violentamente al tiempo que su ritmo cardiaco se descontrolaba, tan solo por una sonrisa y una caricia superficial. Quiso reclamarle algo al mayor, pero las palabras no le salían, además que no hubiese tenido ningún sentido.

Lastimosamente Otabek se perdió de aquel espectáculo, pues se había girado, y sin soltar la mano de su prometido había iniciado la marcha, arrastrando a un Yuri casi autómata.

 _ ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Al finalizar la guerra, habiendo vencido a los gigantes, volvieron a Drangleic.

Poco tiempo después de su llegada el rey desposo al hechicero extranjero. Nadie más que JJ tenía la costumbre de contradecir al rey, pero en esta ocasión el único que intento detener la ceremonia fue Victor. Argumentos desde el llano extremo de la razón hasta los más disparatados soltó el caballero, buscando por cualquier medio convencer a su rey y amigo de cuanto menos posponer el matrimonio, al final no lo consiguió, y su única acción posible, su protesta ante el suceso fue faltar a la boda de su amigo.

Yuri volvió a la carpa que le habían proporcionado, pues sí, el rey y sus guardias, las personas más importantes de Drangleic seguían viviendo en campamentos. Dentro se sorprendió al sentir la magia de sus hermanas, agolpada y enmarañada, arremolinándose sobre su cama. Enarcó una ceja con pomposa confusión, se acercó al lugar, sin comprender el sentimiento cálido que anido en su pecho y le hizo sonreír al ver lo que ahí yacía.

Tomó con delicadeza uno de los regalos, una roza hecha de cenizas que le pareció tan hermosa como deprimente, dejo está a un lado y tomo el siguiente. Un vial de cristal, no, un vial de hielo finamente trabajado en aquella preciosa botellita, con agua dentro, que al agitarla accidentalmente le mostro a la menor de sus hermanas en tiempo real, el largo cabello azabache era mecido por una ventisca heladora, sus ojos azules igual de aburriros y tontos fijos en la nada, y su nariz y pómulos habían adquirido un encantador tinte rozado, aun a pesar de que no sentían el frio sus cuerpos reaccionaban adecuadamente ante el clima.

Sonrió dejando esta también de lado. Para finalmente encontrarse con un ave de fantástico diseño, hecha de sombras pero aun así material ante el tacto.

No esperaba que sus hermanas se enterasen de su boda, menos aún que le mandasen regalos. Mentiría si dijera que la acción de las menores no le conmovió. Después de todo eran familia y compartían un mismo anhelo, una misma meta, y ahora, con su reciente matrimonio, con aquel poderosísimo rey, estaban más cerca de cumplir sus deseos

Continuará.

Gracias por leer ;). Si han llegado hasta aquí valen mil. Hasta la próxima  
Diva: Au revoir


End file.
